Seized with Fear
This is the 1st episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Jyaaku no Tamago wo Hakken!! Kyofu suru Torankusu". The episode first aired on May 20, 1992. Recap The episode begins, when Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Future Trunks are bringing Goku to Master Roshi’s place in a Capsule Corp. aircraft. Future Trunks is on the phone with Bulma as she says, “A man in the mountains has found some sort of ship that has the Capsule Corporation Logo on it. He called here asking if he could keep it. I was wondering if you could see if you recognize this it.” Bulma faxes a picture of it to them. Krillin takes it from the fax and hands it to Future Trunks. Future Trunks tells Bulma, “Yeah, this is my time machine.” The picture shows a time machine covered in moss with an immense hole in it. Future Trunks decides that they should go check it out and says that they’ll meet Bulma there. Future Trunks leaves the aircraft with Gohan to go and check it out. When they get to the area they decide they should go and look around for it. They also fly by some squirels and little weird fucked-up things, but they don't notice them until later when Future Trunks feeds the squirels. They are actually kinda cute. Anyway, Gohan and Future Trunks split up and they start looking. Gohan is the first to find the time machine and he calls for Future Trunks. Future Trunks and Gohan wait for Bulma. When Bulma arrives they decide to do more further investigating. Future Trunks opens up the capsule to the time machine he has in his pocket and decides to point out the similarities. On both of the machines is a message from Bulma in the future and that this is really his time machine. Inside the machine they find an egg shell that is split in half and on both of the halves are pink with little bumps. The rim of the two shells, which is where they connect, is yellow. Future Trunks decides that he should put the ship in its capsule, and so Future Trunks bends down and pushes a button near the bottom of the machine. There is a small explosion and the machine is back in its capsule. Gohan, Bulma, and Future Trunks try to determine where this shell might have come from, but they don’t draw up a conclusion. Then Gohan sees something unusual in the distance. He informs Bulma and Future Trunks about what he sees and they all go to find out what it is, and when they get there they are shocked to see what it is. They find that it is the skin of a huge bug. An unusual type of bug. Future Trunks put his hands into the sliced opening in his back, and he is disgusted to find that it is still warm and wet. There is all of this pink liquid all over Future Trunks’ hand. “Whatever it was that just shed its skin couldn’t have gotten far.”, Future Trunks says. They decide that they all should go to Master Roshi’s house and meet up with everyone. Bulma decides that she should take the shell and do more investigating. And thus ends this episode of Dragon Ball Z. Category:Imperfect Cell Saga